


One Vulnerable Moment  Can Cost You Everything (And Gain You Something)

by Bellarke_Stitch_Delena



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bellamy Being Supportive, F/M, Post-Josephine Lightbourne Possessing Clarke Griffin, Pregnancy, Reference to Non consensual Sex, was supposed to go up a few weeks ago things got in the way, written post 6x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena/pseuds/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena
Summary: Clarke has been acting strange. Bellamy plans to find out why





	One Vulnerable Moment  Can Cost You Everything (And Gain You Something)

**Author's Note:**

> so this was supposed to go up a couple weeks ago but my beta kept forgetting i sent it to her. i still love her to pieces and i appreciate her very much for even editing this. so i can be convinced to write a second part to this. if you would like it, comment down below. no less than 15 comments saying they want it though or it wont happen. also who is still dead from 6x10?
> 
> This fic has been edited even more. I just wanted people to be able to read it better. Also, if you follow burninghoneyatdusk you will know she is doing a fundraiser for the blm movement where you can send her prompts for donating in any capacity for the blm movement. I am happy to say i am joining in on that. If you have a fic you woul like me to write, send me and ask on my tumblr. It is bellarkestitchdelena. All i ask is you donate to the blm movement and once i accept it please dm me proof you've donated to the movement. For more info visit bellarkefic-for-blm.

Clarke has been acting strange. Not acting like a completely different person strange, just, strange. They had gotten her back just a little over a week ago and she was avoiding everyone, him and Madi included. Now the others he could understand perfectly why, they weren't exactly Clarke’s biggest fan before the Josephine thing happened. But Madi? No, she wouldn’t do that to her daughter. At first he thought she just needed time to adjust, but after a few days she started getting short with people and withdrawing herself further.

It wasn’t until he saw her talking to Jackson in medical that he decided to confront her about it. He knocked on her door, she answered and she looked awful. She had bags under her eyes and had something in her hair which he's pretty sure is vomit was paler than usual. Yet to Bellamy, she was still the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. 

Surprisingly, she let him in. “I figured I'd be seeing you soon” Clarke says. “I’m kinda glad. I just wish i had a little more time to figure out what I was gonna say.” well, at least she’s being honest, Bellamy thought. “So, there is something wrong? Other than you coming back to life?” Clarke nods her head and she now looks as though she’s going to burst into tears. “Clarke, what is it? What's Wrong?” Tears start falling down her face and when he goes in to give her a hug she pulls away and Bellamy’s heart tears. “You’re not gonna wanna hug me when I tell you what's wrong.” and that tear in Bellamy’s heart turns into a break as she says this. “Clarke nothing you say to me is gonna make me not want to comfort you.” Bellamy reassures her but that just makes her cry even more. “Clarke, you're starting to scare me, what’s wrong?”

“I’m pregnant.”

And just like that, Bellamy’s entire universe shifts on its axis. He stands there frozen for a solid minute before he does the only thing he can do, he pulls her into a hug. After a second she reciprocates the hug and just lets the tears fall. He cradles her and lets her get everything out. After she does she pulls away and starts wiping her tears. “I’m sorry, I didn't mean to break down on you.” she says in the most heartbreaking voice he’s ever heard from her. “It’s okay, I think you’ve earned one based on the circumstances” he tries to comfort her.

Suddenly, there's an awkwardness that wasn’t there before. At least when she was crying he could comfort her. This, he has no idea how to help, he’s never been through this before. (Octavia was a different circumstance and he was only six at the time). Now that she’s done crying, the words she muttered in the middle of her breakdown finally start to Process. She’s pregnant.

His best friend is pregnant with another (dead) man's baby. He doesn’t know what to say. Luckily Clarke takes this as her cue to continue. “It’s Cillian's. God, we were so careful, or at least I thought we were, I know my implant expired but we used other forms, honestly that night is a little bit of a blur.” that got Bellamy’s attention. Does that mean that she was…, but Clarke must have noticed the look in his eyes because she quickly clarifies and says “Oh no not, no, I was of complete sound and body and everything was consensual. I didn’t even have a drink.” Bellamy takes a sigh of relief that he didn't know he was holding. “No, I just meant it’s fuzzy because after that I was paralyzed.” That makes sense.

She sits down on her bed and Bellamy sits beside her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Hey look at me, everything's going to be okay.” she turns her head at this. “How do you know that? Everything could be a disaster. I know it’s not the end of the world again, but it's not ideal either” she asks him. “I know this because you’re the strongest and most stubborn person I've ever met and you’ve dealt with far worse, and you have always come out the other side. Even literally. If anyone can handle this it’s you.” That manages to pull a smile out of her.

She turns to face him. “I was so sure you were going to be disappointed in me, other than Madi, your reaction was the one I was most afraid of.” Bellamy shakes his head at her. “You could never disappoint me. Am I angry on your behalf? Yes, because while everything may have been consensual, he tricked you, you were vulnerable and he took advantage of that.” she looked at him with amazement. 

Now that that is out of the way, he could say one of the things he’s wanted to say since he found out "At least this explains why you’ve been avoiding Madi.” at the mention of her daughter's name, her face shifts from amazement to sadness and guilt. “What am I gonna do Bellamy? How am I gonna tell her I'm pregnant? More importantly, how am I going to do this alone? And before you say I already have, no I haven't, Madi was six when I met her, I have no idea how to take care of a newborn child. Especially on a moon we know nothing about.” Bellamy as always, knows exactly what to say. “Hey look at me, you're out of your mind if you think I'm letting you do this alone.” Clarke smiles at the familiar words Bellamy once told her on Earth all those years ago, finding a sense of comfort in them, she opens her mouth to reply, but Bellamy ploughs through "And Madi, she may be shocked, but she'll understand. She knows how much you love her.” 

She stares at him for what feels like forever she finally asks him “what did you mean when you said I'm not going to do this alone? That you wouldn't let me?” He takes her hand and looks directly into her eyes because he wants her to understand completely what he’s telling her. “It means I'm going to be with you every step of the way.” Clarke is shaking her head.”No Bellamy, I can’t ask you to do that, think of how Echo would feel” oh, right she doesn’t know “Echo and I broke up when you were....out of commission.” She puts a hand on her shoulder to comfort him. “But we can talk about that later, if that's your only issue, it's now null and void. And I'm not gonna let you not let me help you because you can’t ask me to so don't even say it.” Clarke's face breaks into a smile. “I guess I don't have a choice then. I’m stuck with you.” he lets out a laugh “Yes, you're stuck with me.” He smiles back.

Clarke’s face turns serious “Well, if I'm stuck with you, could you be there when I tell Madi? I don’t think I could do it alone.” he doesn't hesitate when he says “Absolutely.” 

“Thank you.”

“You never have to thank me Clarke.” she leans her head on his shoulder. As long as they had each other, they could overcome anything.

**Author's Note:**

> 15 comments or more and i will write a second chapter hope you like this.!!!


End file.
